


Help me

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Otoya and Tokiya comfort him, ROT team, Reiji has a nightmare, Reiji sleep-talks, rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Reiji often sleep-talks, his kouhais were used to that. However, they've never seen their senpai have a nightmare and they needed to help him.





	Help me

“Help me.”

It was a cry, loud enough to wake Tokiya up. He blinked, thinking at first that he had dreamt it, that there was nothing. However, he then heard moans. He felt his blood run cold and his heart skip a beat. He quickly identified the source of the sound. He was hearing Otoya’s snores all too well.

So there was only one more person left in the room who could be moaning and crying.  
And Tokiya had no idea how to react.

He slowly rose to a sitting position and grabbed his phone to turn the flashlight on. He saw Reiji’s form thrash around.  
He blinked.  
He couldn’t leave his senpai like that right ?  
But he also didn’t want to be alone.

He moved towards the ladder and got down, then he lightly shook Otoya to wake him up.

“Otoya. Otoya, wake up, I need your help.”

Otoya woke up with a groan and Reiji wasn’t calming down.

“Tokiya ?” rose the red-head’s sleepy voice. “What’s going on ?”

Another moan, filled with sorrow, answered him.  
He immediately got up and lit his bedside lamp.

He looked at Reiji’s form, then at Tokiya, then again at Reiji. When he finally understood what was going on, his big red eyes became worried.

“Rei-chan… ?” he mumbled, with a small frown on his face.

He got out of bed and, with Tokiya, they approached their senpai’s bed.

Otoya and Tokiya were used to Reiji talking in his sleep. It had been a surprise during the first night they spent in their shared room, when the brunette had started mumbling in his sleep. Usually the sleep-talking was muffled by his pillow, and quite quickly, the mumbles helped the two younger men sleep.

They, however, had never heard their senpai have a nightmare. And it was frankly quite terrifying.

They looked at each other and again at Reiji who was still thrashing in his bed. Otoya lit the other bedside lamp while Tokiya noticed with horror that Reiji had indeed been crying. A few brown locks sticked to his tear-stained face.

Otoya was the first to react. He climbed in the elder’s bed and got behind him, then gently lifted his head to put in on his lap. Tokiya finally followed him and sat down on the bed, his fingers gently starting to shake the brunette’s shoulders.

“Kotobuki-san, please wake up.”

“Rei-chan, come on, it’s not real, whatever you’re dreaming about, it’s not real.”

It wasn’t doing anything, they both quickly realised. Reiji wasn’t calming down, his mind’s terrors too powerful for them all.

Otoya’s frown only increased, much to Tokiya’s dismay. Furrowing his eyebrows, the bluenette kneeled and decided to just go for it. He put his hands on Reiji and started to violently shake him.  
Otoya looked at him with pure horror and shock in his eyes.

The method, however brutal, proved to be efficient, as Reiji immediately rose up with a gasp and started breathing heavily. The two younger men backed off at this sudden reaction, looking at each other with wide eyes.

And then Reiji started sobbing and curling up on himself.

Reality hit them like a train at full speed and they quickly moved towards their senpai’s shaking form. Otoya took him in a comforting hug, his own eyes starting to be filled with tears. Reiji’s arms shot up towards him to held his t-shirt with as much strength as he could manage, fully crying now. Tokiya felt a bit lost and could only manage gentle strokes on his back.

Eventually, Reiji’s cries subsided and he was just sniffing. Otoya still held him, visibly thinking about how to help his senpai.

A stupid idea came to him. It may have been stupid, but he didn’t have more than that at the moment.  
His fingers gently grabbed a lock of Reiji’s hair, one that was particularly curly. He pulled it lightly, not enough to hurt the brunette, and simply said “Boing”.

Tokiya blinked, then shot him a questioning glare. Reiji stopped sniffing and seemed a bit paralysed.  
Unsure of how to react, Otoya just repeated the action.

“Boing.”

Reiji slowly left Otoya’s arms and looked at him, a bit confused. They just stared at each other for a while, before the elder also grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it gently.

“Boing ?”

His voice wasn’t louder than a whisper.  
Otoya grabbed a lock again and pulled it again.

“Boing.”

Reiji’s lips trembled and Otoya became pale, fearing he had made his senpai cry ; but Reiji’s lips twisted upwards in a small smile. A light chuckle escaped him as he turned towards Tokiya. With his small smile, he put a finger on one of the bluenette’s spikes.

“Spike.”

The brunette turned towards Otoya once again and put his hand on his head.

“Ruff.”

Tokiya didn’t have a single idea about what was going on anymore, but at least Reiji was smiling and chuckling again.

However, he was unable to explain how they ended spending the rest of the night in their senpai’s bed, sleeping soundly.

He was unable to explain why the next day, ‘Otoyan’ and ‘Tokki’ disappeared to be replaced by ‘Ruff’ and ‘Spike’.

He was unable to explain why he suddenly missed the ‘Tokki’.

All he knew was that he wanted to find a big rock and hide under it.

He was, however, able to explain why he didn’t complain.

Reiji crying had been a horrible sight. He wanted to keep his smile up, even it meant going through stupid nicknames again.

Reiji’s hug and his sincere “Thank you” he offered them in the morning was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ROT is gold~
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @sunshinereiji !


End file.
